Conventionally, cargo boxes may be mounted on the backs of open-backed vehicles such as golf carts, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) or other utility vehicles.
However, cargo boxes are notoriously bulky. Accordingly, they can be very difficult and cumbersome to ship. In addition, because of the location of the boxes—i.e., on the rear portion of a golf cart or other open vehicle—the cargo boxes are subject to large amounts of vibration. Also, the stress applied by additional weight of cargo to the cargo box tends to exacerbate dilatory effects of the vibration.
It would be desirable to provide a collapsible cargo box kit that, prior to being deployed, reduces the amount of volume required to ship the cargo box.
It would further be desirable to provide a collapsible cargo box that, even under increased stress of cargo, maintains its structural integrity substantially absent the dilatorious effects of increased vibration.